2 Years Fighting to win
by Jinxxed Quinzel
Summary: Raven vanishes one day to clear her mind of all the heart-breaking pain Robin has caused her after cheating on her with Star. But a certain masked thief finds her and offers her a spot as his sidekick. 2 years later and The Master Of Games returns. A game where the Titans meet Raven once again, Terra is now a Titan and where the winner takes it all.
1. Chapter 1

(**A/N: enjoy guys!)**

* * *

Raven threw her head back onto her pillow, letting out a long and needed sigh. Today had been a long day, longer than usual. Mad Mod had attacked, Dr Light tried to return (That fight didn't last long) and the H.I.V.E had targeted the bank… all at the same time. Even though they weren't the hardest villains to defeat it was still a work out trying to fight one villain and dodge another. But in the end, the Teen Titans had been successful in keeping Jump City safe from harm. The dark aura the sorceress' room gave off was comforting. It was a place where no one else had entered, a place of peace and a room of privacy. Raven's mind felt like someone had hit her in the head with a hammer causing a constant and painful throbbing that wouldn't go away. She had just been up on the roof meditating which helped a little, but the weather had betrayed her and threw raindrops towards the surface, causing Raven to retreat to her room. All the others were most likely eating dinner since it was that time of day. However, she decided to pass mainly because of the constant headache but also the fact that she wasn't hungry… but she did crave a cup of tea. Her legs somehow over powered her mind and began wobbling towards the door which swished open before her, allowing her to lean on the door frame.

"Hey Raven, you ok?" A fuzzy yet familiar voice asked.

She lifted her hanging head as much as possible to glare at the person who had caught her in this state. She straightened her posture and cleared her throat, releasing the frame. She wasn't in the mood for a conversation right now, but she knew the only way she would get rid of this person was to reassure them that she was ok.

"I'm fine, Robin" She replied in her usual monotone, with a slight hint of hate.

The Teen Titan's leader and ex-sidekick of Batman raised an eyebrow hidden under his mask, noticing how Raven didn't look to happy.

"Look, I'm sorry I had to cancel last night. Something came up," He walked towards her, his arms snaking his way around her waist as he pulled her closer to his body.

Yes, Robin was Raven's boyfriend. She moved her hands to his chest to prevent him pulling her any closer. The thought of being his girlfriend made her feel sick, it usually wouldn't because she had always had a soft spot for Robin which had begun to show a lot more lately…with a few things blowing up along the way.

"Robin. I want to ask you something," She grabbed his hands and gently removed them from her waist, closing her eyes to keep her rising emotion of anger under control.

She felt guilt masked by curiosity cloud his mind as his body stiffened. He ran his hand through his hair, something he usually only did when he was nervous.

"Sure, anything," He smiled.

"If you did something bad, something that would hurt me, would you tell me?" She couldn't force herself to look at him, so looked at the floor instead.

Robin's body instantly relaxed and an almost silent sigh escaped his lips that were curving their way into a smirk. His guilt was replaced with happiness, but a hint of worry still lingered at the back of his head. Raven knew something about Robin that she wanted him to admit and tell her without her asking him about it directly. Small hints.

"Of course I would. I can already tell you, that I haven't done anything like to hurt you, I promise you Rae," He planted a small, soft kiss on her forehead that made her stomach feel empty and nauseous.

Raven's eyes forced themselves to shut tighter as tears begged to gush out. Her head began pounding harder and anger was screaming at her to lash out. She took a step back with a hand to her head.

"Robin…I'm done dropping hints. I saw you with Starfire last week. When everyone else went out, I stayed…and I saw you two…on the couch," Her voice began to crackle and break as she forced herself to spit out the words that crushed her.

Robin's face immediately went ghost white and he had to take a step back.

"Raven, I-" He was silenced by a hand behind held up in front of him.

"Don't bother. I thought I could trust you Robin, but you let me down. Just like everyone else," Raven didn't want to lash out at him because she knew it wouldn't accomplish anything, she was smarter than that.

Instead she teleported herself to the rocks below the tower. The rain hammered down but it didn't bother her. The rain drops disguised her tears and were louder than her sobbing. Raven hung her head low and raised her shoulders as she stood there, weeping to herself. The one person she thought she could trust betrayed her, _lied _to her. She felt her legs begin to weaken beneath her and sat down before they gave away. Her lavender hair looked slightly darker and stuck to the sides of her face, as if hugging her. She tried to teleport to the city's new library but didn't get as far as she hoped; ending up outside a closed café. She felt so weak, she was crying over Robin. But feeling this way was dangerous. Being weak meant she couldn't teleport far, it was harder to control her powers, her emotions. One had already gained control and it was one that was very rare. Sadness. Raven raised her hands to her forehead and pushed all the soppy hair back. Her legs felt tingly because of how cold it was, causing her to pull her cloak tighter around her body.

"Hey,"

Raven opened her eyes which were looking towards the ground. The first thing she was plain black boots, that looked like the ones Robin usually wore around the Tower. She couldn't keep her anger in anymore, it was too over powering. She squeezed her eyes shut to rid of the last few tears before she threw herself towards 'Robin' swinging her fists and cursing while things blew up around her. Two hands gripped her wrists which stopped her from hitting the traitor in front of her.

"Robin let me go!" She cried out, trying to talk over the rain.

She was suddenly pulled into a hard chest and held there by two arms that wrapped around her securely. Raven wanted to fight back but couldn't find the strength to. Instead she started tearing up again, weeping into the chest before her.

"I'm not Robin… and don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you " The metallic voice rang through her ears, causing an alarm to go off in her head.

"X?" She looked up slowly, eyes wide and puffy.

"The one and only sunshine

* * *

**(A/N: Hope you enjoyed, be sure to R&amp;R)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: sorry the update took so long, but I hope chapter two is worth the wait, enjoy)**

* * *

Raven furrowed her brows and shoved him away. Red X was created by Robin, acted like Robin….reminded her of Robin. Raven began to walk away, wiping her eyes furiously.

"Leave me alone X," She demanded.

A smirk began to form under his mask, he loved teasing Raven. It was… amusing and a challenge.

"Why would I do that?" He began to take small steps to catch up with the demon.

"I haven't meditated in quite a while, my emotions are unstable. Carry on bothering me and you might just end up with half your body here, and the other half in a different dimension," Her voice began to deepen in sync with her eyes changing to a blood crimson.

Her lily white hands tangled themselves in her hair, gripping it tightly to keep control, trying to avoid her demon side surfacing. When that side of her took over, nothing good ever came from it. Raven took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. Red X swallowed cautiously as he realised that toying with Raven probably wasn't the best thing to do for his sake. Her emotions weren't anything to do with him considering they weren't exactly 'friends', but he could easily sense that something was wrong. Raven was the most controlled person on her team, if anyone was tranquil and level-headed, it was her. A sigh escaped his lips and due to his mask, his breath heated them.

"What's wrong?" X rolled his eyes.

This earned him a confused glance from the sorceress who hid under her hood. She stopped in her tracks and turned to face him, a scowl slowly carving its way onto her face.

"Why do you care?" She spat.

Red X simply shrugged in response.

"Just…. Seemed like you might need someone to talk to. I kinda worked out that It's something to do with the Titans, because you wouldn't be outside the Tower at 10pm if it wasn't" He leant up against a building with his arms crossed, giving off the 'badass' vibe.

Raven opened her mouth to retaliate but closed it quickly. Fighting with X was pointless. Raven didn't have the strength nor the energy to fire another sarcastic comment at him. She knew he was only pretending to care, to listen, but that didn't matter at the moment… she just wanted to tell someone about it.

"You're right. It is something to do with my friends… one specifically. But I don't feel like I could tell any of the others," She hugged her upper body tightly, unable to look at X.

She heard the small puddles on the stone cold ground being disturbed as he moved closer and closer. Out of the corner of her eye half his body came into view causing her to clear her throat, giving him the signal to stop.

"Robin lied to me. I caught him with Star, and when I tried to get him to tell me himself, he wouldn't. _I trusted him_. I knew from the start that it was a mistake, but I refused to listen to my head and instead followed his trail of pathetic lies. I was foolish to have believed to him," She shook her head, disappointed with herself.

Under the mask, a glint ran across X's eyes as he sensed a opportunity. One that would mostly benefit him. The dark bird was hurt, yet had a lust for revenge. He smirked to himself, quite pleased with his own idea.

"Raven, you deserve better than Robin. Better than the Teen Titans. None of them would understand your scenario, they won't take your side because Robin has them wrapped around his little finger and he knows that you're a loose thread in his little team. You won't back down when you're against him yet he's still trying to control you. Prove to him that he can't control you, join me. Join me as a-" His speech was cut short when a black tendril shot out and pinned him against a sturdy wall, temporarily knocking the breath out of him.

"Don't even try it. I know my place when it comes to crime," Raven growled in annoyance.

_How dare Red X think he can trick me…_

"Let's think of crime in a different way. There's criminals, like me, and there's heroes. One's good and one's evil. Do you know your place when it comes to good and evil Raven?"

The sorceress narrowed her eyes, refusing to listen to any of what X was telling her.

"Is a demon, good? Is a portal that allows the source of evil into this word good?" His whispers continued, But these ones managed to weave their way into Raven's brain and find their place amongst her thoughts.

Her death glare began to soften and the black tentacle became looser around X until it released him completely. The thief found his balance and made his way over to Raven with confidence. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"My offer still stands. Meet me here tomorrow night if you accept. Whatever decision you make, make sure it's the right one," And with that, the weight of his hand vanished from her shoulder along with its owner.

Raven shook her head and put all thoughts to the back of her mind before deciding to return to the tower.

* * *

**(A/N: chapter two over. Hope you enjoyed please R&amp;R, really appreciate it and it's always great to hear feedback, thanks)**


End file.
